Life as an Immortal
by FlyingPurplePanda
Summary: Skyler was a normal 16 year old, Until a certain vampire, Gregory, changed her life... Literally. GregoryxOC  Rated M to be safe! Probably contains strong language and maybe some sex!
1. Chapter 1: What's Happening?

_Pain hit me like a bullet. It happened too quick I didn't know how to respond. The sudden sharp pain peirced my neck. I felt my blood being drawn and I was getting weaker and weaker. The trees and headstones were twisting around into different shapes, like a kaleidoscope. Pain and fear washed over me, what was going on? I couldn't hear a thing, not even the rustle of the leaves at the calm breeze brushed through them. I wanted to place my hand up to my neck, but I couldn't. I was literally paralysed, I couldn't even move my head, or wriggle my fingers and toes, every limb in my body turned stiff. Everything faded away as the darkness and pain enveloped me. I was alone._

_I had awoken after what seemed like a few second, Everything was still pitch black, I still couldn't move, but I knew I was awake. For one, I could hear my thoughts once again, but most of all, I could feel my whole body burning, as if there was a fire in my body. My skin was cold to the touch but all of my insides were burning. I couldn't stand the pain, but I couldn't wince nor curl up or do anything for that matter. I was still immobile._

_After what seemed like hours, the burning was subsiding. The horrible pain left my toes and fingertips first and made it's way up. I didn't know what was happening but I'm glad that the pain was drifting away. I just wish I could move. I wonder how long I have been like this for. I can't hear or smell anything still. I wonder if I'm back home in bed. _


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

_Finally, I can move, I can't open my eyes yet but I know I can move. I feel like a new born baby all over again. I could hear talking, it was echoing in my head.  
Mum, dad? Is that you? Please tell me I'm going to be alright, that I'm just having a severe nightmare._

**"You bit a human"  
**

_That's definately not my dad! Whoever said that sounds too harsh and wha he said was strange. Human? Are these animals? Great, I got bit by some sort of creature and now I can understand animals. _

_Wait, my eyes feel less heavy, I feel like I can open them..._

**Gregory P.O.V  
**My father was absolutely furious with me. I understand why since we have to keep our family safe but sometimes he makes us, the dark gods, look weak and pathetic.  
I've been away from human blood for too long and I needed to feel that rush again. Human blood gave me a nice warm feeling, cow blood didn't, it never satisfies me.  
I honestly don't know who this girl is, I don't even care, she was in the cemetary at a stupid time anyway.  
I just wanted a nibble and now father is so furious his hands quiver and his lips look more blue. My mother on the other hand is more calm, you see, she doesn't believe that we should be shouted at and that we need a gentle touch. Her idea of gentle disapline is having me in a straight jacket and muzzle though...  
I take a look over at the human sprawled on the floor. I know that I went too far and she is now in the process of turning into a vampire but I couldn't help myself. Her blood was sweet on my tongue and warmed my throat up. I missed that feeling.  
Mother says she will have to live with us for a while so we can teach her the 'proper' way to be a vampire. Which means we have to teach her to try and not kill humans (which is our nature) and feed off cows.  
I let out a bored sigh. I can't move because of this stupid straight jacket and as soon as I'm free, Rudolph and Anna, my two dear younger siblings, are going to pay for laughing at me.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, I hear the girl moan slightly. I look up at her and noticed she's awake now, I can't wait to see her reaction...

**Skyler P.O.V**

I let out a little moan, my throat felt so dry and it felt like razors sliced all of my gullet. My eyes shot open abrubtly. I wasn't in my room. I was in some sort of underground chamber. The walls, floor and ceiling were made out of dirt and had moss forming. The smell of decay hit me in the face, I shrivelled my nose in disgust.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw 5 people. Two adults, one teenager and two children. I snapped my neck around and looked at them, I opened my mouth to talk but instead I let out a hiss. A long angry hiss. What the hell? Am I a cat person now?  
The female adult gracefully walked over to me, her blonde hair was in two huge frizzy buns and she was wearing an emrald cape/dress. Her eyes, shining red with a hint of grey/blue, gazed upon me, a little half smile was carved gracefully in her lips.

"Hello child, My name is Freda. This is my husband, Frederick, my two sons, Gregory and Rudolph and of course this is my daughter, Anna" She let out a dreamy voice, "You're probably confused as to what's going and I'd like to apologize for my son's behavour"

I looked at her with confusion, I wanted to talk but the pain in my throat forbid me to do so. 

"This might sound strange but mybrother bit you and now you're a vampre. How romantic?" Anna said in the same dreamy tone as her mother. She had long blonde beautiful hair and wore a red dress. I stared at her in awe, how cute was she, please?

My head was spinning now, vampire? What the hell? Am I dreaming?


	3. Chapter 3: You can't see them ever again

**Hey peoples, I'm sorry for the terribly long wait for me to update. In all honesty, I forgot my login for FanFic and I got annoyed :'D  
Also, I recently started college and completely forgot about this site, I just recently remembered it, yay!**

**Gregory P.O.V  
**I realised the confused look on her face after my mother had explained everything to her. Honestly, I don't blame her!  
As soon as we get her fed and she's able to talk we're going to get a lot of questions, I'm looking forward to that... NOT!  
I saw the confusion leave her face instantly, her nostrils flared and her ears pricked up. I shuffled nervously in my straight jacket. A human is walking through the cemetary and she could smell their blood.  
"Father..." I started, starting to feel uncomfortable. A low growl came from her throat then suddenly she jumped up, trying to escape from our underground vault. My dad quickly grabbed her by the shouders and picked her up, stopping her from moving.

"Gregory, dear, if I take this straight jacket and muzzle off you, will you be trusted to take her to the cow barn?" My mother asked in her usual gentle tone. I growled and then agreed. My mother loosened the muzzel and straight jacket and went to put them on the girl.  
I walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fly yet. She thrashed in my arms, wanting me to put her down, but when we got out of the hole leading to the vault and we were up in the air, she calmed down and stopped wriggling around.

Ten minutes passed and we were at the huge red barn that contained cows, I put her down on the ground, untied the muzzle and straight jacket.

"Don't wander off, and don't EVER drink from humans, we do not want to be caught. We must drink from cows at all times." I told her sternly. I felt quite weird saying all of this to her since I bit her and drank her blood not too long ago. The girl nodded in agreement, her brown straight hair blew slightly in the wind and her fringe fell infront of her red eyes.  
I led her into the barn and led her over to a cow.

**Skyler P.O.V  
**I searched the cows neck for the juiciest blood vessel and once I found it, I sank my new fangs there.  
The warm, thick liquid oozed down my throat, soothing the pain and burning and I felt myself becoming stonger every gulp I took.  
Once I was finished, I pulled away from the cows neck and looked at Gregory.

"You feeling better?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah" I mumbled.  
"Awesome, now, we don't know your name yet. Plan on telling anytime soon?" His voice sounded irritated and impatient. I flinched slightly at his tone, is he angry at me?  
"My name is Skyler" I mumbled again.  
Suddenly a feeling came across me, I was terrified. My eyes filled up with bloody tears and they trickled down my cheeks. I let out a few muffled sobs.  
"I want my parents, can you take me to see them?" I asked hopefully through my sobs.  
Gregory wiped away the blood staining my cheeks. His face was gentle for once, I liked him better like that.  
"Sadly, I can't. You can't see your family again..."  
The last few words echoed in my mind. I can't see my family. Ever again.  
I cried harder this time and I ran out of the barn, I never knew where I was going to go now, as long as I was alone. I ran into the middle of the road out side of the barn when I heard something. I could tell it was far away but to me it was clear as anything.  
"Got you now, you filthy vermin" The voice was rough and angry and sounded as though it came through gritted teeth. I looked in the direction it was coming from and there was a huge red truck. 'Vampkill' was written on it and it was covered in lights. Soon after I looked, all of the lights came on, and my skin started to burn. I let out a painful scream.**  
**


End file.
